


Jermey's Neck

by Boyf_Riends



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gay, M/M, how to tag, its just rly gay, my own headcanon that jeremy has a rly sensitive neck, pfffft idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyf_Riends/pseuds/Boyf_Riends
Summary: Jeremy's neck is really sensitive and Michael just finds out.





	Jermey's Neck

**Author's Note:**

> This is liek my first fanfiction on this website sooooo yeah.

Jeremy's neck has always been sensitive but after the whole squip incident it has gotten a lot worse. Like if you barely touch it his shoulders go up and his face becomes flushed. He found this out because when he was auditioning for a play with Christine and she put her hand on his shoulder. He immediately squeaks and jumps away, face red. Christine looked at him for a bit and started giggling. Needless to say that was the most embarrassing thing ever. Jeremy from then on vowed to never let anyone touch his neck ever again.

That is until it blew up in his face.

"You ready to lose Jer?" Michael said looking at me with a smug grin.

"In your dreams Michael!" I laughed entering Mario Kart into Michael's Wii.

"Can you go get me Crystal Pepsi Jer?" Michael asked.

I groaned, getting up. "Yeah, yeah whatever dude." I walked to his kitchen getting Crystal Pepsi and getting some Mtn. Dew Red for me. I went back to his basement to see him with a devious grin plaguing his face. "What are you doing?" I questioned as he handed me a Wii remote.

"Don't worry about it Jer." Michael hummed. I was confused until I looked at the screen my grin replaced with a pout.

"You know I'm bad at Rainbow Road!" I groaned punching Michael playfully. "I hate you." I sat down in front of the couch while Michael sat up on it.

"You love me and you know it." He giggled. _Jesus Christ that was cute._

_Wait WHAT_. I coughed violently as I tried to get that thought out of my head as Michael hit the play button.

"You okay man? You kinda just died." He giggled as he got ready to race.

"Y-yeah I'm fine heh." I murmured. The game started and I actually got to first place! "Fuck yeah!" I screamed happily. Michael groaned as he fell off the side. I heard him whisper _fuck._ I got into the game so much that I didn't notice how close to Michaels legs I got. I was on the last lap when I feel Michaels arm brush against my neck. I squeaked and jumped away effectively falling on the floor, my shoulders up against the sides of my neck.

_Shit._

I slowly turned my head towards Michael, shoulders stilled glued to my sides as he looked at me. He paused the game. Blood rushed to my face as I quickly got up. He started to giggle, then laugh, then snort.

"What was that?!." He managed to say in between laughs. He stood up walking towards me.

"It w-was n-nothing." I managed to stutter out. I nervously laughed as I looked down.

"That was so fucking cute." Michael whispered. My head shot up as my face got more red.

"W-what?" _Holy fucking shi-_

"W-WHAT!? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING." He said quickly as he looked down.

"You definitely said something Michael." I said, his face was almost as red as mine at this point

"Don't change the subject Jer." Michael snapped. "What in the hell was that?"

"U-um so like I have this thing where like my neck is really sensitive so like when something brushes up against it I flip out, and I don't mean to. I know it's wierd, and I don't blame you for thinking it is and-"

"Hey, hey you're rambling." Michael said calmly putting a hand on my shoulder, making sure not to touch his neck. "It's fine don't worry about it, I-" He paused for a second, as if he was making a decision. "I thought it was actually really cute." He mumbled, looking down.

I looked up at him. "I really like you..." I say quietly. My face getting warm.

His head snapped up and he looked at me, eyes filled with disbelief. "R-really!?" He asked, eyes glowing.

"Yes." He put his hand under my chin and looked at me.

"C-can I kiss y-you?" He asked shyly.

"Of course you idiot." I giggled as I close the space in between our lips. He grabbed my hips and pulled me in even more, I wrapped my hands around his shoulders. We broke apart and just stared at each other smiling like idiots. We were about to lean in and kiss again when Michaels hand brushed against my neck as he tried to deepen the kiss.

_Fuckin hell, I hate my body sometimes._

 

 


End file.
